


The Boy on the Train [DISCONTINUED]

by mooxxibuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Bullying, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Normie Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, bully kaede akamatsu, bully kaito momota, bully kokichi oma, i wrote this at school lol, this is my first fanfic go easy on me], wee wwooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooxxibuki/pseuds/mooxxibuki
Summary: Rantaro always sees this boy on the train, dark navy blue hair, black uniform, always has a black cap on. Rantaro never payed much attention to him as he thought the boy was just some average emo high schooler,  that is until, the boy on the train shows up without his cap on.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro's POV-

I always see him on the train. The train to school, the train back home, it's like he's stalking me, though, i know that's not it. He has dark navy blue hair, a black school uniform, and a black cap on, just looks like your typical everyday emo high schooler. I never really payed attention to him until, right now, i'm on the train back home from school, he came inside the train, with no cap, just a bruised face, he tried to hide it with a hoodie, but it was so obvious, i'm surprised no one has seen him yet. I don't know what to do so i'm just sitting here, across from him, staring at his deathly pale bruised face. He looks like he's about to cry, i feel kind of bad. When he got off, i followed him, i decided to help him. I kept following him into a dark alleyway until he came to a stop. "Why are you following me" he asks with a slight tremble in his voice, "Relax man, i won't hurt you. I just saw you on the train with that bruised face, i'm going to take you to the hospital" i explained, "if you were going to take me to the hospital, why follow me all the way here when you could've just pulled me aside and called 110", "Because, i wanted to see where you were going, you don't seem like you're going home. Plus, this is the shortcut to Bunny Boys, the gay strip club, am i right?", "...", silence. pure silence escaped from the blue haired boy. "I'm guessing you have some sort of business here, perhaps.. you work at this place?", "...", silence again. I sighed heavily, "You're from xxx highschool, am i right? I did a little bit of research.... you know, i could report this to your school right? What would your teachers, friends, and parents thi-"

"STOP. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE, I BEG YOU. THEY'LL BEAT ME UP AGAIN!"

The blue haired boy cried out, "please, please don't tell anyone.. I'll do anything, please.", he looked at me with pleading eyes, "Anything huh?" i say, intrigued, "Yes, anything, i swear, please" The boy chocked out. "Alright, first i want you to tell me your name." I say, curiously, "S-shuichi. Shuichi saihara" he says softly, but loud enough for me to hear, "Shuichi huh? Alright then, Shuichi, take me to your house.", "H-huh-?", "Take me to your house, it'll be more comfortable talking there right?", "O-oh um, yeah", "Ah, sorry, i just realised I'm a complete stranger asking you, whom i've just met, to take me to your home. Well, my name is Rantaro Amami, now we aren't total strangers right?", "Yeah.. i guess", "Alright then let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

hiii it's author here, so i'm so sorry for taking so long to write one damn chapter but it is almost done! the usual excuse, school is keeping me busy ;( and my motivation is going down, i do hope you understand but if you're that impatient i can publish that chapter now but it'll be short like the last chapter, just tell me in the comments :D

p.s. i'm thinking of writing a drv3 or sdr2 non nsfw ddlg oneshots book, i don't know if anyone would be interested in that but i just think it'd be cute :> let me know in the comments if anyone is interested in it (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's short, i'm quite busy due to school, but i'll make sure to update as soon as i get a few readers :D Please leave suggestions on how i could improve my story, as you can obviously see, i'm not a very good writer eheh.. well anyways, i hope you have a good day! See you next chapter 😼👍🏻


End file.
